


A queen amongst the broken

by IReadAndWriteTooMuch



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReadAndWriteTooMuch/pseuds/IReadAndWriteTooMuch
Summary: Claire's act of kindness leads to an unlikely alliance.This is a short story written for school.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	A queen amongst the broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I wrote for school in about twenty minutes.  
> I don't even know what this is, but hey, what the heck.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Claire stalked the dimly lit streets of London going home from work, when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She turned towards it. It seemed to be a crouched figure and from the looks of it, the small creature was freezing. Her empathetic nature took the wheel and pretty much compelled her to help. She walked towards the creature and carefully touched its shoulder. The pour soul flinched at the light touch and Claire’s heart ached at the pain and fear she saw reflected in his eyes when he looked up at her. ‘Hey’, she said. ‘Are you alright? You look cold’. He merely looked at her, the desperation and defeat clear as day. She pondered for a moment before taking of her scarf and handing him the warm fabric. ‘Here, take it. I have tons of them and I live just down the street. Besides, you need it more than I do’. He looked at her in disbelief, but took the scarf gratefully. She looked at her watch and cursed under her breath, realising she was late for dinner. Without overthinking it she took off, not noticing the pair of eyes still fixed on her.

When she got home, her husband Charles was furious. ‘I go through all the trouble of making you dinner, and you dare show up late?!’, he exclaimed loudly. He hit her hard, making her fall to the floor. He kept ranting until she suddenly got up again. ‘What? What are you going to do?’, he said mockingly. He went to strike her once more when he was stopped by an invisible force. ‘Don’t touch her’, a calm but threatening voice proclaimed from behind Claire. She turned around and was surprised to find the creature from earlier, now standing up in his full glory, her scarf still wrapped around his neck. He gestured at Charles in a chocking motion. Suddenly he released her husband from his grip and turned to look at her. In an impulse of pure horror, Charles got up and ran out of the house as fast as he could.

Claire didn’t know what to say. ‘You helped me...Why?’, is all she could come up with. ‘Because you are the first to look at me as if I'm your equal in years’, he explained while walking towards her. ‘I’m the monster parents tell their children about at night and yet you look at me with compassion and kindness’. He stood so close to her now and she looked up and into his emerald eyes. ‘For that’, he continued while reaching for a loose strand of hair he tucked behind her ear, ‘you have my gratitude’.

_That was the night her life changed. The night the monster decided to protect her. She never saw Charles again which, frankly, was for the better. The creature was always near her, watching her from the shadows and shielding her from any and all threats. For she was his queen amongst the broken._


End file.
